Human
About Humans Summary Humans are pretty straightforward creatures: they have a large emotional range unlike many other species, no magic and they're the species that most populates all the Realms. Both male and female humans exist, which is nessisary to their procreation. Most generally follow the reign of whatever Monarch or Leader in charge of their homelands and have social ranks within their societies. Although there are no established religions in Kingdoms or Realms '(IE: No Christians, Jews, ect) among human kind, their beliefs are an easy divide. They either believe in one God, or what they call The Old Gods (a pantheon of many deities based on what region they come from.) As far as affiliations go, most humans are neutral, preferring to lead simplier lives; while some others are willing to fight for higher things. Hierarchy & Social Ranks *'Rulers: 'King, Queen, Prince/ess *'Royals: Lord, Lady (Relatives not of the direct Rulers) *'Nobles:' Lord, Lady, Marquis, Count/ess, Baron/ess *'Knights: '''Sir, Dame *'Clergy: Bishop, Friar, Monk, Priest/ess *'Forester: '''Sheriff, Deputy, Captain, Guard, Soldier *'Working Class: 'No specific titles, just trades *'Peasants: 'Beggars, anyone of the very poor working class Abilities Unlike some other species, humans don't have a specific range of abilities. Most middle and lower class humans in the Main Kingdoms learn a Trade; which is usually something their family practices and they're taught from a young age. Humans also can have a small range of talents, like being good with a specific weapon type, and things like playing music or dancing. Though they do not have magic, humans sometimes possess magical artifacts (IE Excalibur, and or Jefferson's Magical Hat.) Trades List *'Apothecarist: 'A general physician / herbologist. Makes medicines, cures illnesses. *'Bard: 'A musician / minstrel. Often plays an instrument and tells tales through Ballads. *'Blacksmith: 'A forge worker. Welds weapons, armor, horseshoes, building materials and ingots. * ' Bowyer / Fletcher: ' A bow & arrow maker. Producer of archery supplies. *'Baker: 'A baker. Makes & bakes breads, cakes and more. *'Butcher: 'A meat slaughterer. Slaughters and sells meat from cattle, herds and flocks. *'Candlemaker: 'A wax sculpter. Creates candles and light sources, like lanterns. *'Carpenter: 'A housemaker. Architecture design and builder of living residences. *'Clergy: 'A religious figurehead. Maintain Churches, Cathedrals, Temples & Shrines. *'Clothier / Tailor: 'A garment creator. Sews, dyes and tailors clothing to wear. *'Farmer: 'A grocier. Grows, maintains and harvests crops and orchards for food. *'Fisherman: 'A fisher. Fishes or nets fish and edible sea or freshwater creatures for food. *'Forester: 'A law-giver. Upholds their Kingdom's laws, guards their leader and keeps the peace. *'Fortune-Teller: 'A gypsy. Reads fortunes through non-magical mystic ways, such as tarot cards. *'Huntsman: 'A hunter. Hunts and traps forest wildlife and wild game for more exotic foods. *'Innkeeper: 'A Inn owner. Owns and runs a Tavern or Inn, often also a Barkeeper. *'Leatherworker: 'A leather crafter. Makes light armors, saddles, and other leather-heavy materials. *'Merchant: A general goods seller. Usually travels about on land between towns. *'Miller: '''A grain miller. Manages wheat fields, harvests the grains and mills it into flour. *'Potter / Weaver: 'Pottery & basket makers. Makes pottery of clay & weaves baskets straw or wicker. *'Sailor: 'A sea-farer. Often a sea-merchant, transporting goods and supplies for trade, or a Navy-man. *'Scribe / Bookbinder: 'A hired writer. Often a writer, recorder, historian, and or bookmaker for others. *'Shepherd: 'A sheep herdsman. Tends to a flock of sheep, sheers them for their wool and lanolin. *'Shoemaker: 'A shoe-maker. Makes shoes. Often related to or also a Leatherworker. *'Spinner: '''A yarn and thread maker. Spins wool on a spinning wheel into thread and yarns for clothes. History Little is known about how humans came to be. Each culture has varying beliefs about the creation of the species. Some believe the Old Gods convened to bring about the creation of the Lands and all the Species, each Deity in charge of some part of creationism. Some believe God created mankind in his image. What is known is that they became some of the quickest to evolve. Humans held a drive for creating and maintaining things in the world, and so they created systems of living, from Monarchs to elected Leaders, and built Castles and Cities. Being the dominant population of the realms, most other species co-exist with them. Category:Species